Sonic The Hedgehog & Zero Omega
by Rock Raider
Summary: After an accident involving a new energy source, & an experimental teleporter, Zero Omega is on Planet Mobius with all Neo Arcadia. Now Zero has to work with the Knohtole freedom fighters to get home. A Sonic The HedgehogxMega Man Zero crossover.


Disclaimer:All I own in here is Julius Anchortus & this story. Zero, Master X, Ceil, Cerveau, Original X, & all Neo Arcadia soldiers & guardians belong to Capcom. Everybody else belongs to Sega & Archie.

(A/N:I've decided to redo this fic from the ground up. It'll still have things from the previous version, but I hope to improve upon them in the story.)

**Sonic the Hedgehog & Zero Omega.**

**By:Rock Raider.**

Sonic woke up 1 morning & rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, put on his shoes, & walked out the front door. He stretched back & felt his back crack. He then sighed & stared out at the new day.

"Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic looked towards the source of the voice & saw Tommy running towards him. He smiled at this.

"Hey, Tom!" He called towards him. Tails stopped in front of Sonic. "What's up?"

"Rotor's got something he wants to show you." Tommy said. "Wanna see?" Sonic shrugged.

"Why not." He said. "I got nothing else to do." He then followed Tommy down a dirt path.

At the resistance base, Zero was busy training. He took several swings of his Z Saber, striking down Neo Arcadia holograms left & right. He sheathed his saber & grabbed his shield. He spun it, charging up energy. Then when he felt that he had enough, he flung the shield at them, slicing all of them in half. Zero caught the shield as it came back, & brought out his Z Buster. He fired 2 shots, which hit 2 Neo Arcadia soldier holograms in the head. He then put it back in his holster & brought out the grapple. He launched it at 3 Neo Arcadian soldiears, taking them all out by skewering them simultaneously. He then swung the grapple like a mace & threw it at several Neo Arcadian holograms, causing them to vanish. It hit the wall & Zero dashed over to it. He grabbed it off the wall & the holograms vanished.

"Your training seminar is now over." The room said. "Please step out of the room." The door automatically opened & Zero stepped out. In front of him was a woman with blonde hair wearing a red dress, shoes, & red hat. She also had white socks that went all of the way up her legs.

"Are you done your training, Zero?" She asked.

"Yes, Ceil, Iam." Zero said.

"Good." She replied. "Because I have something I have to show you." She took Zero's hand & let him down a hall. After walking for a little while, they ended up in a lab. In the lab was a reploid wearing a green labcoat & a visor that went over his eyes. He also had white gloves & gray hair. He turned around & smiled at the 2.

"Zero, Ceil." Cerveau said. "Good to see you 2 again."

"You too, Cerveau." Zero said. "Now, what did you wish to see us about?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Cerveau said. He went over to a container the size of a wastebasket & picked it up. It appeared to be a small clear cylindrical container that held a bright blue glowing energy inside it. Ceil & Zero eyed the container with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Ummm, what is it?" Zero asked.

"It's a new energy I've created." Cerveau replied. "I've created a small power generator. We could use this energy source in the event of a blackout. & after Neo Arcadia is gone, I plan to use this energy to power entire cities."

"Wow, that's amazing, Cerveau." Ceil said. "You could get an award for this creation." Just then, a black streak flashed in front of Cerveau & the container vanished.

"AAH!" Cerveau shouted when he saw the container vanish. "Where'd it go?"

"Looking for this, Cerveau?" Came a cold voice. Everybody looked to the source of the voice & saw a black & white reploid that looked kinda like Zero except it had a red scarf around its neck instead of a long yellow ponytail. It also had red shurikens. The reploid held the container in its arm. Everybody recognized him immediately.

"PHANTOM!" They all shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Zero shouted.

"Neo Arcadia instructed me to retrieve the new energy source Cerveau created." Phantom replied, holding up the container. "X intends to use this to destroy all threats to the humans."

"Phantom, the only threat to humanity is all Neo Arcadia." Zero said. Phantom looked at him.

"If you really think that, you're only lying to yourself." Phantom said. "Neo Arcadia WILL eliminate all mavericks. Then, & only then, can humans be safe from them."

"Neo Arcadia is the REAL fool, Phantom." Zero said. "The last of the virus that created the mavericks has been flushed out of existence years ago. Neo Arcadia is merely deluding itself by thinking the virus still exists." Shadow closed his eyes & smirked.

"We'll soon see about that, Zero." Phantom said. He then strapped the tank on his back. Zero charged at him, but he already vanished.

"NO!" Zero shouted. "Phantom's already headed back to Neo Arcadia.!"

"We have to stop him!" Ceil shouted. "Quick, to the Trans Server." The 3 then ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, back in Mobius, Tommy led Sonic to a mechanical tree with a door on the tree trunk. The door slid open & they entered the tree. Inside was several computer monitors, & watching them was a walrus wearing a brown coat, yellow cap, & a pair of glasses.

"Sonic." He said. "Good to see you again."

"Back at ya, Rote." Sonic said. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Well, yeah." Rotor responded. "I got it right here, see?" Rotor showed the 2 a huge disk on the floor under a glass tube. Sonic stared at it in amazement. After a while, Sonic smirked & then gave a thumbs up.

"Way past cool, Rotor." Sonic replied. "So, what's it called?"

"I call it the Warp Disk." Rotor explained. "It allows you to warp anywhere on Mobius. We could use this to warp into Robotnik's base & sneak prisoners out under his nose."

"Awesome idea." Sonic said. He then zipped under the glass. "Let's give it a test run." Tommy & Rotor stared at him.

"You sure that's such a good idea, Sonic?" Rotor asked. "I mean, I just made this."

"Well, no time like the present." Sonic said. "So, let's fire this thing up." Rotor sighed.

"Alright, Sonic." He said. "But don't blame me if something goes wrong." Rotor turned to a control panel & started pushing buttons, causing the glass to lower down on Sonic.

"I hope nothing goes wrong, Tommy." Rotor said.

"Me either." Tommy replied. They began pushing buttons & the machine started warming up. However, almost as instantly as it started working, the machine shorted out & the control panel started smoking a bit.

"Ack! cough hack Shut it off!" Rotor shouted. Tommy waved the smoke out of his eyes & pressed several buttons, causing the glass dome to lift off Sonic.

"Hey, what happened, guys?" Sonic asked, confused as to what had just happened.

"The machine just shorted out, Sonic." Rotor replied, followed by a cough. "I told you, Sonic. I just made this. It was too soon to test."

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic replied.

"Well, Rotor." Tommy replied. "We'd better see if we can fix this." Rotor nodded.

"Sure, Rote." He said. Tommy then walked off to get a toolbox.

"Everyone, prepare to transfer." The left operator said. Zero, Cerveau, & Ceil had gotten to the Trans Server Room. The circular platform below Zero started to glow yellow & bright green, switching between the 2 as the operaters prepared for transfer. After a while, the right operator spoke up. "We are now ready to transfer…" She said. After a little while, both the Trans Server operators said, in unison. "Transfer Start!" They then activated the Trans Server, & Zero then glowed white & warped off, headed for Phantom's location. Ceil watched, with his hands cupped together in front of her heart.

"Please don't overstrain yourself." Ceil said to Zero after he had left.


End file.
